A metal plating process is performed for electroplating metal onto a semiconductor wafer, such as within trenches, via structures, or other portions of the semiconductor wafer. In an example, a seed layer, such as a copper layer, is formed over a surface of the semiconductor wafer. The seed layer carries electrical plating current from a wafer edge of the semiconductor wafer across the surface of the semiconductor wafer. The electrical plating current is supplied by a power source that is connected to an anode and is connected to the wafer edge as a cathode. The electrical plating current provides electrons that convert metal ions to metal atoms that accumulate on the surface of the semiconductor wafer. The seed layer has a resistance from the wafer edge to a center region of the semiconductor wafer, which results in a voltage drop causing a terminal effect where the electrical plating current is higher at the wafer edge than the center region. The higher electrical plating current results in a greater accumulation of metal atoms at the wafer edge than the center region, thus resulting in non-uniformity issues across the wafer.